


Une lumière scintillante sur un fond de vent frais

by MlleHeathcliff



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, fight, non-explicit death
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2020-01-16 03:48:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18513289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MlleHeathcliff/pseuds/MlleHeathcliff
Summary: Je lève les yeux vers le ciel étoilé, admire ces perles scintillantes et ainsi, j'oublie la douleur de la vie. A ces moments, quand la légère brise d'été souffle sur mon visage, je suis serein. Je n'ai plus, ni de corps, ni d'esprit, ni de soucis.





	Une lumière scintillante sur un fond de vent frais

Le combat faisait rage entre les deux hommes. Le faible et le fort s'affrontaient depuis maintenant de longues années. L'issue n'avait jamais changée. Le fort, plus puissant, plus rapide que le faible, l'emportait sur la malice et l'ingéniosité de ce dernier.

Un jour, alors qu'ils s'affrontaient encore, ayant oubliés la raison de cet inlassable combat, le fort demanda au faible :

« Et toi… Qu'aimes-tu le plus ? »

Surpris par cette soudaine question, il ne répondit pas et le fort s'en alla. La fois suivante, le faible lui dit :

« Il n'y a rien que je n'aime plus que les autres choses … Cependant, il y en a une qui peut se démarquer en un sens. »

Le fort ne dit rien et attendit la fin de son histoire.

« Il est des moments, quand la solitude de l'été me gagne il existe des moments où j'aime m'asseoir dans l'herbe tendre d'un jardin ou d'un pré. Alors, quand j'entends les hululements lointains de la chouette je ne pense plus. Je lève les yeux vers le ciel étoilé, admire ces perles scintillantes et ainsi, j'oublie la douleur de la vie. A ces moments, quand la légère brise d'été souffle sur mon visage, je suis serein. Je n'ai plus, ni de corps, ni d'esprit, ni de soucis. Il ne reste en moi que le désir profond de me lier à cette terre et à ne faire plus qu'un avec elle. C'est cela, que j'aime le plus. Le noir du ciel, le jaune des étoiles, les hululements de la chouette et la brise fraîche sur mon visage serein. »

Ils sont là tous deux, proches l'un de l'autre, le faible assis dans l'herbe grasse et le fort debout, face au coucher du soleil. Ils ne se regardent plus, ils n'ont plus conscience l'un de l'autre quand alors, le fort dit :

« Toi aussi, tu as oublié ?

\- Oui. Et grand mal m'en fasse.

\- Nous nous battons depuis si longtemps …

\- Des millions d'années. »

Leurs regards se croisèrent et tous deux disparurent dans le vent.


End file.
